A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. A DAS can include one or more master units or other head-end units and multiple remote units. Master units can be communicatively coupled to base stations and remote units. Remote units can wirelessly receive uplink signals from mobile communication devices or other terminal devices in a coverage area served by the DAS. A master unit can receive uplink signals from multiple remote units and combine the uplink signals for transmission to the base station.
Combining uplink signals received from multiple remote units can present disadvantages. For example, noise present in each broadband uplink signal can be combined at the master unit, thereby decreasing the signal-to-noise ratio of the combined uplink signal. Combining uplink signals can thereby degrade the signal-to-noise ratio in the combined uplink signal as compared to the signal-to-noise ratios of individual uplink signals.